columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
"Chainsaw" Ramsey
"Chainsaw" Ramsey RPed by The Lone Ranger (No longer in the RP) "Chainsaw" Ramsey History: Born by another name entirely, likely something such as Jack or John, the man called Ramsey originated from the streets of the Pitt, the post-apocalyptic ruins of Pittsburgh. With a scumbag for a father and a careless mother, he was never given the love and appreciation expected for kids before the bombs. He was either foraging for food for himself, hiding it, and then receiving beatings for being a worthless scavenger, or being beaten just for the fun of it. His mother was rarely home in their hovel, located in an abandoned apartment, and his father fared similarly, being tossed through the window more than once by local thugs. Because of this, Ramsey became fiercely independent early in his life, relying solely on himself and growing to despise and loathe his parents. He went on this way until his preteen years, managing to pick up a few friends, ones that didn't last long in the harsh ruins, and learned to fend for himself completely. Ramsey gathered his own food and avoided the gangs that ran rampant, until one night, something happened. A young Ramsey, his given name lost to time, awoke to gunshots and screaming, then thuds upon the dusty floors. He ran from his room into what could've been called the den, to see his father dying in a pool of blood, moaning and shaking. His mother was in the hands of a thuggish man, a brute, greasy and dirty, a gang-leader. He grinned savagely, his thick black hair matching his soot-like complexion, he held a gun to Ramsey's mother's head. " What'll it be, kid? Play hero, or let mommy die? " The leader questioned, grin still in-place. The young boy gave her one look and turned in disgust, not giving an answer, nor moving. The gang-leader's smirk widened and he pulled the trigger, sending bits of skull flying, covering himself in gore. The gunshot rang out and she fell, dead, as her lover, Ramsey's father, was silenced with a blade to his throat. The young Ramsey gave the leader a nod, and the dark man held the same look, motioning with his head toward the door, as the other men of his gang filtered out. And so Ramsey joined the man and his crew, becoming their youngest member, their errand-boy, the group treated him as a younger brother. They took to him quickly, enjoying his sense of dark humor and just his attitude, a rough and tumble lad. The leader's name, the young boy learned, was Razor, or so he called himself. He kept a combat knife, old and rusty, in his boot at all times and taught the boy of how to survive in the Pitt. The others gave him scavenging duties, as he'd become quite proficient and helped to instruct him in the art of combat. Razor kept a watchful eye over the boy, becoming a father-figure, showing an affection that was never open, he cared for the boy, a rare occurrence in raider gang. After a short while, the boy was given the name Ramsey for his stubbornness, as a sign of acceptance among the gang, he became one of them. Eventually, the group fell in with a man called Ashur who had started a campaign, waging war to dominate the Pitt, they joined the army of raiders that Ashur commanded, fighting for him out of respect and the chance at riches under his rule. Ramsey joined the fighting, being old enough, and made a name for himself, being a brutal combatant. He slew any man that stood before him with prejudice and gained even more respect among his original group, even earning himself the nickname " Chainsaw " for his tendencies to maim and overwhelm. Razor and Ramsey rose among Ashur's favored and once he claimed utter control of the Pitt, they were both rewarded with prestige and tasks in the self-styled Lord of the Pitt's regime. Years passed once more and eventually, Razor became a top lieutenant, behind Wernher then Krenshaw, and Ramsey became one of the most highly-regarded raiders in the Pitt. Then came the first coup, in which Ramsey wounded and drove Wernher from the city, almost killing him. Ashur rewarded the effort with yet more prestige and revere. Razor aged and eventually became more of an overseer, an old wardog. Ramsey continued to serve and aided in the second coup, putting down slaves alongside Razor one last time. Ashur eventually awarded Ramsey with the post in the Capital Wasteland, entrusting a part the future of the Pitt, to the experienced raider. Male Gender: Male Age: 37 Appearance Appearance: Ramsey is an imposing figure at a towering 6'3, covered in a thick, coarse muscle, gained by his rough lifestyle. Scars streak across his body, yet another mark of his past, slashing across his back and arms. A medium-length head of midnight black hair covers his head, as a thick, bushy black beard grows upon his face, stark against his tanned skin. Personality Personality: The Chainsaw possesses a rather lively sense of humor, though it is usually dark and morbid thanks to his past. He shares the sense of camaraderie with his men and does care a deal more than raider-leaders tend to. One of his most prolific traits however, is his complete intolerance for failure, he will not hesitate to kill a man for failing, costing time and resources. He revels in the thrill of the fight. Combat in all its forms is welcomed and even more-so, he enjoys the rush of hunting a slave down, or slapping a collar around the weaklings he captures for the good of the Pitt, for Ashur's honor. Ramsey lives by the ideal that only the strong survive and thus shows no empathy toward slaves or any others and has formed few emotional attachments. He enjoys torturing, he enjoys all the depravity raiders engage in, yet retains a sort of civility that some do not, which translates to many of his men. Ramsey is exceptionally businesslike when it comes to his sort of business, maintaining a professional manner and commands respect from those he leads. A born leader, he inspires his men to Ashur's cause to great effect. Skills Skills: He is skilled in combat, both unarmed and with most any conventional firearm, along with the ability to lead effectively. He is quite handy with repairs, thanks to his early life, and is a shrewd businessman. Weapons And Armor Weapons and Armor: ( Will be added later ) Occupation Occupation: Supervisor under Ashur's command, Boss, leader of the Pitt camps in DC and the Train Tunnel compound. Faction Allegiance Faction Allegiance: The Pitt Category:Characters